


we changed the world

by leighbot



Series: don't throw it all away (our love) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kid Fic, M/M, wcttd coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/pseuds/leighbot
Summary: short coda to wcttd. takes place just after zayn and harry move in together and (literally) just before cassie goes into labour with trev





	we changed the world

**Author's Note:**

> chapter six is proving to be a bit hard for me to write so i got out this quick little scene.

Zayn’s drumming his fingers on the counter, trying to decide if he’s going to bat his lashes at Harry for a comped muffin or if he’s willing to shell out the three dollars for it, when he realises there’s a person standing a little too close to his elbow.

“Oh, sorry. ‘M I in your way?” Zayn mumbles, scooting to the side a bit.

The guy smiles, shaking his head. “You’re Zayn, yeah?”

Zayn gives him another look. The guy’s tall, probably over six feet, and looks like he could be the twin of one of Zayn’s new schoolmates, with his dark skin, wide smile, and lidded eyes. Zayn doesn’t think he’s ever seen him before. “Sorry,” he repeats. “I don’t-“

“Morgan,” he says, holding out his hand. “We had a class together last year.”

“Right, yeah,” Zayn bullshits. Morgan laughs and Zayn knows he’s caught out.

“It’s fine, man. Just came over to say ‘hi’. I’ve never been in here before.”

Zayn glances around at the coffee shop, trying to see it with fresh eyes again. He’s been in here a few times a week since moving in with Harry three months ago. It’s a nice coffee shop, with bookshelves lining the walls and as many armchairs as there are tables and chairs. Cassie’s due any day now and Zayn hides away in here a lot, drinking gallons of coffee and reading every baby book he can gets his hands on.

“I’m in here… a lot,” Zayn admits, turning back to Morgan and smiling. “I highly recommend it.”

Morgan nods and raises his cup. “It’s really good.”

“The chocolate chip muffins are good, too. Zayn’s a glutton for them.”

Zayn half-turns to see Harry grinning at him from behind the counter. “Wanna toss me one?”

“I wanna see the lashes.”

Zayn laughs and bats them exaggeratedly, feeling like he’s in a cartoon. “Please?”

“We can’t resist them, huh man?” Harry says, voice weird as he tears his gaze from Zayn’s face to give Morgan an obvious once-over. Zayn doesn’t understand entirely the game Harry’s playing at but he feels his checks flush regardless. Harry grabs a pair of tongs and pinches them around the best-looking muffin in the case, tossing it in a bag and folding the top over. “I’m off at five. Should I… stay away for a bit?”

“Harry!” Zayn scolds, scandalised. “Shut up.”

Morgan chuckles beside him. Zayn feels like he could die.

“I’ll see you around, Zayn,” he says, lifting his cup again in a toast. “Nice… meeting you, formally.”

“Bye.”

Zayn waits all of two seconds after the door to the café has closed behind Morgan to turn on Harry with anger coursing through his blood. “What the hell was that?”

Harry shrugs, a permanent grin painted on his lips and the corners of his eyes. “I was just being friendly to your new _beau_.”

“ _My beau_?” Zayn repeats, rolling his eyes. “You’re so out of your mind, man. I’ve got a kid coming, I’m not looking for any _beaux_.”

“You don’t bring people home, is all. I wanted to know if tonight was the night.”

“You don’t bring people home, either. Maybe I should be the one asking if I should stay away tonight.” Zayn grabs the bag from Harry’s hand, mildly irritated but never enough to forego a muffin.

“Did you think he was cute?”

“Did you?”

“Wanna share him?”

And just like that, Zayn’s irritation dissipates and he reaches across the counter to shove Harry’s shoulder. “You’re stupid, shut up,” he says, pretending the idea isn’t being stored away in his head for later. “Do you want to do dinner tonight?”

“I’ll pick something up on my way. You heading home now?”

Zayn shakes his head and pulls a folded batch of papers from his back pocket. “Planning for next semester,” he says. “I’ll be in my corner.”

“I’ll bring a refill in a few minutes.”

Zayn heads away, curling into his favourite armchair and pulling a highlighter out from his backpack. He starts leafing through the course book, his program plan memorized, when he hears someone clear their throat. He looks up, smiling when he finds Morgan standing before him.

“Meant to leave this.”

He puts a scrap of paper on the table next to Zayn, who can read the digits easily over the distance.

“Use it, if you’d like. Doesn’t have to be sock-on-the-door stuff, either.”

Zayn laughs.

“It could be, though,” Morgan says, making Zayn laugh harder before he leaves with a wave.

Zayn grabs his phone to enter a new contact when it stars buzzing in his hands. Cassie.

“Hey, Cass.”

“Zayn?”

He can instantly read the strain in her voice. “Hey, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” she assures. “I’m… my water broke when I was at lunch with Natalie. We’re on our way to the hospital now.”

…

……

………

“Zayn!”

“Oh my god,” he says, snapping out of his momentary daze. “Oh my god. I’m on my way. Do you have everything?”

“She’s going to go back for my overnight bag when we get there. I’m okay for now.”

“I’m coming, okay? I’m ten minutes out.”

“Okay.”

“Cass? You’re brilliant, babe. I’ve got so much love for you.”

He hears her sigh through the connection but he knows there’s a smile in it. “Bring me chocolate for when this is over.”

Zayn laughs and agrees before hanging up. “Harry!” he calls out across the empty shop. “Haz!”

“ _What_ , man?” Harry asks, his apron covered in flour when he comes out of the back. “You’re shouting like a banshee.”

“Cassie’s in labour! I’m going to the hospital now.”

“Oh shit. I’m right behind you,” Harry says. “I’ll close down.”

Zayn knows he’ll get in trouble for it but he knows better than to try and tell him not to. He grins at him instead, a thrill rushing up his spine. “I’m going to be a dad.”

Harry’s already wet around the eyes. “Go, get get!” he urges.

Zayn goes, forgetting about the scrap of paper of the side table.


End file.
